


Things to Unlearn (#25 Lessons)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons learned, unlearned and relearned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Unlearn (#25 Lessons)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Rzeczy, które trzeba zmienić (#23 Lekcje)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639604) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Ian had learned his lessons well. He tried to unlearn them but they were always there, lurking in the dark.

"Come here." The Professor ordered.

Ian moved forward from the pillow and began to crawl.

"Stop."

Ian froze his mind rushing trying to work out what he had done wrong.

"Stand up."

Ian stood quickly.

"I have no desire to see you crawl. If I ask you to move, get up, walk and return to your previous position."

"Yes, Professor." Ian knew his voice was tight and fearful.

"Why do I have the feeling you have a lot to unlearn?"


End file.
